The Social NetJerk
The Social NetJerk is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring roles *Jerky *Tech Featuring roles *Robo Star *Drama *Gloomy *Winora Appearances *Disco Bear *Lumpy Plot Tech creates her own social networking site and posts her first blog. She soon gets many positive replies from other people. She gets a reply from Robo Star and she decides to stalk him on the site. In just a matter of days, Tech's website is full of posts and blogs, including one where Winora shows off her new fashion trend. Tech gives it a thumbs up. However, in the next house, Jerky discovers the site and decides to mess with it. He gives Winora's blog a thumbs down and writes a hateful comment below. Drama happens upon the blog and also gives a negative reply. Winora returns to the site, only to be shocked at all the negativity it's recieved. She is especially angered about Drama's comment and decides to get her back. Drama shortly recieves a message from Winora, saying that she is dating Gloomy, even providing a manipulated photo of them together. Drama breaks up with Gloomy online. Upon finding out he was dumped, Gloomy attempts to shoot himself with a gun that turns out to have no bullets. One morning, Tech, still in bed, opens her laptop. She is utterly appalled to discover that her site that was meant for friends has become a place for jerks. She looks through tons of hurtful comments as well as a number of unsettling blogs and photos. Then she finds a picture of herself naked (actually, taking her glasses off). Elsewhere, Disco Bear shows interest in the photo. This proves to be the last straw and Tech throws a tantrum. She turns to see Jerky filming her from a window next door. Within minutes, the video of her tantrum is posted on the site, gathering even more insults. Tech and Jerky get at each other's throats by insulting each other online. At this moment, Gloomy lays on the street to get run over. Lumpy comes up in his truck, contributing to the online hate site rather than focusing on the road. Accidentally kicking the steering wheel, he drives off the road and crashes into a telephone pole, which in turn falls on Jerky's house. Gloomy is missed completely by the truck. Lumpy, on the other hand, has died from his laptop closing on his head. Jerky is also crushed by the pole and debris from his roof. Tech proceeds to shut down her computer, when she gets a positive reply from Robo Star. She gives his message a thumbs up in exchange. Supportive comments soon begin returning to the site. Deaths #Lumpy's head is flattened. #Jerky is crushed. Trivia *The title is a reference to The Social Network. *The plot, originally abandoned, was finally written by another user at the time this wiki was suffering similar issues addressed in this episode. *The plot was previously for a now deleted Season 82 episode called "The Anti-Social Network". *Lumpy's death is similar to Swindler's death in Technical Difficulties. Category:Season 80 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes